For The Love Of A Wolf
by MrsMaynard
Summary: bella and her sister, demi, move to the rainy city of forks they both meet there soul mates (set in the 1st twilight) first story in the seris. USED TO BE CALLED A FRESH START!
1. Who Am I?

**A fresh start**

**I do not own twilight I only own the plot and the characters you don't recognise. And Paul is 16 in this story.**

Who am I? 

_Name- demi swan._

_Siblings- bella swan._

_Country I live in- __Phoenix__ forks now._

_Age- 15_

_Personality- hyper, a lot, hotheaded (my friends think I am), has an attitude (my friends and mum and step-dad, phil think I do), sarcastic, can be really fun and really protective over my older sister bella._

_Appearance- long blonde hair (weird because im the only blonde in my family) and blue eyes (again the only one in my family)._

_Now you know who I am you can read my story, and bella's but this is mostly mine if you wanna read hers then look in her dairy…*que evil laugh*…_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Me and my sister have just got into my dads police car. We are moving him with him because mum wanted to go and live somewhere with phil our step dad or something like that I wasn't listening I just wanted to get away from my ex, liam. _Having a dad for a cop cant really be fun I mean since I have a record… I wonder if he knows. Hope not… maybe I should ask? _"so dad have you heard _anything_ about me?" I asked, bella gave a look knowing what I meant.

"well I heard that you have gotten into trouble with the police twice and when you live under my roof you will follow my rules" he replied trying to sound in charge but failed miserably. We all started to laugh "no really no getting in trouble with the police." He said sternly.

"don't worry im having a fresh start" I really am, im trying to stop getting into all these fight but they start it and I just end it with my amazing ninja skills. "there just jealous that I got skills…" bella chuckled and looked out of her window. I plunged in my earphones halls of fame came on. "hey er dad does Jacob still live round la push?" I asked.

"yeah, why?" he replied/asked.

"just wondering" _well I was wondering because I will have to avoid him since we were best friends then we kissed and now its to awkward to be in the same room as him…_ but of cause I didn't say that. I re-put in my earphones and blasted cant say no by Connor Maynard, while singing along. Like you do. :D

…

I was in my room unpacking. My room was a dark blood red with a black wardrobe with white flowers with a matching dressing table and draws, a double bed in the middle of the room with a black cover and red pillows and a wooden floor. I heard voices and looked out the window bella, my dad, _Jacob_ and billy next to a pile of rubbish that was called a truck. Jake looked up and caught my eye before we both looked away. I put my ipod in my docking station playing my 'the songs I listen to' play list. "bella, demi get ready for bed school tomorrow. Don't forget to get your clothes together" dad called up the stairs. I got my clothes and stuff ready then changed into a black tank top and a pair of tiger shorts and climbed into bed letting the darkness take over me.

I woke to bella shaking me saying its time to get up. I walked past her and into the bathroom taking a quick shower before stepping out.

My clothes and hair- paul_lahote/set?id=64235534

I walked downstairs and grabbed a breakfast bar. "have a good day at school" Charlie called on our way to bellas truck. We drove in silence our nerves forcing us not to talk.

….

The bell rang signalling that its lunch. I got my food and one on my new friends alexis, but she likes to be called lexi or lex, dragged me over to the table where another boy with black shaggy hair and a girl with brown curls. "guys this is demi swan she is new, demi this is Louis and Vicky" lexi sang she has blonde hair tied in a messy bun. Lunch went by fast and soon the last bell rang of the day. I walked out to see bella in the truck waiting for me. "hey bells will you do me favour pleaseeee" I pouted.

"depends what it is?" she asked.

"will you take me to first beach? Please"

"sure but what about ths?" she held up my bag.

"we're going home first" she nodded and I grinned we chatted about our first day and who we meet she told me about this Edward dude. When we got in Charlie wasn't here but there was a note that said:

_To bella and demi,_

_I have gone to the shop and will be back soon, hope you had a good day._

_Lots of love daddy :)_

I ran into my room grabbed my bag and put in my pencils, sketchpad and ipod. I wrote a note to Charlie telling him where im going and ran into the truck where bells was waiting. When we got there I said thanks and told her that I will text her when to pick me up. I started to walk to a tree and sat down next to it leaning on it and took out my things. Plugging in my ipod and playing selena gomez's tell me something I don't know. I turned to my half finished drawing of a wolf and carried on with it. A while later a foot ball hit the tree next to me and someone came up to me saying sorry. When I looked into his eyes I felt a pull towards him…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"hi im paul" he said snapping out, and me, of our trance.

"uh hhi im demi" I stuttered my heart beat increasing. He smirked like he could hear what he is making me do. Im never normally like this. _Well then again no one has ever made me feel so special like someone can actually love me. _My heart argued._ Liam did. _My mind snapped back. I looked at paul and took in what he looked like dark hair and eyes, tanned russet skin and a 6 pack. How do I know that? Hes only wearing cut offs how hot. "so have you only just moved here?" he asked.

"yep me and my sister moved in with my dad in forks" I replied.

"first time down the res?"

"nahh I used to come down 'ere when I was a kid with billy and jake black"

"I think I remember seeing you one day and you poured a bucket of sand and sea over jacobs head because he called you childish for playing with dolls"

"yeah apparently I have anger issues but I don't think I do, 'cause im kind, caring and considerate of people and there feelings." I grinned while paul chuckled.

"I have anger issues I guess the first step is acceptance"

"i guess but I don't have them so I cant accept something I don't have" again he just laughed.

"ive got to go but can I have your number?" he bent down and whispered huskily into my ear. I blushed and again with my heart rate. Sheesh. I gave it to him then he got up and walked away to his friends I noticed he forgot the football as he came back and got it, I raised my eyebrows at him he grinned and said I knew I forgot it. I laughed as he walked away thinking a part of me went with him.

Pauls POV

When I got back all the boys were making fun of me for saying I will never imprint then I did… "at least she's hot" jareds voice joked I walked up to him shaking then hearing the satisfying crunch of his nose underneath my fist.

"woah it was a joke, chill" he said putting his nose back into place. I walked in the woods. I mean she is hot her long hair, that body, those eyes, just her.

Demis POV

After about half hour of drawing my wolf I got a text of bella saying that Charlie wants her to come and get me. I stood up putting everything in my bag and turning my music down so its just in the background. One directions Rock Me was playing of there new album Take Me Home. I am a MASSIVE directioner. I see bellas a truck with her, jake, embry and quil. Paul ran up to me "you left this on the beach" he said when he reached my holding out a picture of a wolf I was copying. "thanks" I said shoving into my bag.

"uh ill text you soon, ok?" he looked down and blushed which was hard to see I felt my heart race up again, really now? "yeah, I got to go my sisters waiting"

"ok bye" he called as I walked off I turned around and waved at him. I came up to the truck smiling like an idiot. "was that paul lahote?" embry asked pulling me into a hug. "you haven't seen me in years and the only thing you have to say to me is 'was that paul lahote?' and yes it was why?" I said frowning at him.

"and what was you doing with him?" quil asked.

"talking sorry mum" I replied, god why are they asking me so many questions.

"stay away from him, sam and his cult are no good" jake said the others shook there head in agreement.

"I'M SORRY BUT WHEN HAVE YOU HAD THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BLACK!" yelled at him. As I got in the truck and waited for bella to take me home. "hurry up I wanna go home" I said. Bella got in and started to dive home. "you should listen to jake he knows what there like." She whispered.

"I don't care… bells this might sound strange since I only just met him but I feel really safe with him and I get butterflies whenever hes around and they get hyper like there on crack when he speaks to me… im scared that he might hurt me like liam" I whispered the last part, only bella knew what he did to me.

_Flashback:_

_I was getting me and my boyfriend, liam, a drink from his fridge when I felt his arms sneak around my waist I turn around and place a kiss on him. He grabbed hold of my hair and dragged me up the stairs "you have been a bad girl you was flirting with jack, you are going to be punished" he then picked me up and threw me on the bed. Taking my clothes off and he raped me. when he was done with that he threw my clothes at me and told me to get changed. I did as he said. After I was done and I sat on the bed next to him he kicked me off then battered me as I lay helpless on the floor, his parents were out, yelling abuse and that hes doing me a favour by staying with me. the stupid part of me believed everything he was saying were true. He picked me up and took me out to throw me in his car. We drove for a while, in the pitch black, then all of a sudden we stopped he took me out and threw me on the road. As soon as my head hit the tree I fell into an unconscious sleep._

When we got back the tears were already falling so I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in to cry out all my regrets and mistakes, like not leaving him, and trust me there is a lot.

….

**Please review:D**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When my face was blotchy and my cheeks tearstained I washed my face and applied some makeup to cover the red shapes. "hey are you ok?" dad asked worried.

"im fine I just remembered something that was in the past, it doesn't matter now" I said sitting next to him and giving him a hug he was surprised at first but then hugged me back. My phone beeped a text from paul.

(_me, _**paul**)

**Hey, how are you? Paul xx**

_Fine thankyouhh hbu?xx_

**Great now(: what you up 2?xx**

_Was just having a heart to heart with my dad, I gave him a hug and he looked so surprised ahah lol u:Pxx_

**Going work gtg:Dxx**

_k. bye xx_

end of conversation. "wheres bells?" I asked my dad.

"upstairs on the phone with your mum" I nodded then got up and started to walk to her room. Knocked then walked in, what you cant say I didn't knock, she was sat on her bed playing with her phone. "I thought you were talking to mum?" I asked confused.

"I was but she didn't have any money and the payphone was running out" she answered.

"let me guess her phone grown legs and ran away" bells nodded and looked out of her window. I got up off the bed and left.

***1 month later***

Me and paul have started to go out and let me tell you I love it and we have been getting closer. I have him on speed dial… todays a Saturday and im going to a bonfire with him tonight. Anyways embry joined sam and his friends, jake and quil have been so upset I found quite funny. Theres people talking downstairs I wonder who's there? I got up and walked down and saw bella with Edward her "friend" pstt there so going out. Eww that's like horrible though. **(A/N: no offense if your team Edward)**. Pauly (his new nickname) is picking me up at 6 and its 2 now so if I get ready at 4 I will hopefully be ready by the time he comes. I'll watch some tv to pass time. I walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch I put E4 and how I met your mother was on I love this programme. At 4 I walked upstairs, grabbed my clothes and went to the shower.

Clothes: cgi/set?id=64522139

When I was ready it was 5:59 one more minute. I ran downstairs and gave bella a hug, Charlie was at work, then I heard it the knock I opened the door and there he stood in a black jumper and a pair of cut offs. "you look beautiful" he stated.

"thanks you don't scrub up _that_ bad yourself" _ok that was complete lie he looks so good… yum.._ at least I learnt how to control my heart beat that's a start right? But I was still as red as a tomato. "thank you, are ya ready?" he said.

"yep" I replied popping the 'p' like the ninja I am B) (that's the cool face). He linked my arm and brought me into his beat up, but yet runs smoothly, truck and opened the door for me before going to his own side, the gentlemen. We got to the bonfire and I greeted everyone. I went and stood next to my best friend kimmy well its kim but you know. "hi" I said to the brunette.

"hi" she repeated back. We got into a conversation on how advent calendars are (please don't ask me how, oh no wait you cant HA(: ). I said they are and she said there not, I mean I love them… when paul came and dragged me to sit down at the campfire was me, paul, emilly, kim, sam, jared, embry and the elders billy, old quil and harry. Billy started to tell the legends they were so interesting imagine if they were real that would amazing but pretty strange because vampires will be real god how much I hate them sucking the life out of innocent people I mean how rude! I tripped on a stone and fell but paul caught me before I fell. "sorry in a world of my own" I grinned at him which he returned. He led me into the woods, I would have been afraid but im with paul and I still feel safe for him. "err I don't know how im surpassed to say this but urgh-" "just spit it out" I butted in "- oh yeah sorry, the legends there real" what?!

Pauls POV

Demi, my imprint, stood there not moving for a couple of minutes until she surprised me by saying "show me" I did as she said. Walking behind a tree, undressing then phrasing I walked out she took a cautious step towards me and held out her shaking hand to stroke my head. I leaned into her hand and purred. Wow im like a cat. Like a were-cat. Okay know where did that come from?

Demis POV

IM BOYFRIENDS WITH A WEREWOLF! A ACTUALL WEREWOLF WTF?! After he phrased back he told about what they do and that the cullens are vampires but they don't drink human blood. Still my sisters boyfriend IS A FRICKEN VAMPIRE! I mean come onn. Paul then started to look troubled again what now? "come on pauly spit it out" he looked at me as I smiled at him.

"strange person-" I gave him a oi look. "-sorry, and its err called imprinting it's a wolf thing where they find there soul mates" I hoped he imprinted on me but I doubt it. "did anyone imprint?" I asked.

"sam on Emily and jared and kim and I did-" I felt my face drop because I know he didn't imprint on me I mean he cant be that unlucky. "-on you" so he can be that unlucky… he imprinted on me… "what so what you are trying to say is all those times you told me you loved me YOU WAS FORCED TO! YOU DON'T EVEN GET A CHOICE YOU HAVE TO LOVE ME! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I WANT TO HAVE A CHOICE IN WHO I LOVE AND WHO I DON'T! JUST… JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled and ran off. Shit I have no way to get home. I got my phone out and called bella to pick me up she said she will be waiting at the car park. I didn't realise I was crying until kim came up to me and asked if I was ok I said yes and walked off… I didn't mean to be rude.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Bella came I didn't answer any off her questions I just sat and stared through the window the ache in my heart was getting bigger and bigger but that's just the imprint. When we got back I went in my room and stayed there I didn't come down once. I just sat on my bed.

*skipping to Monday*

I woke up when my alarm went off I got into the shower and got dressed into cgi/set?id=65347178 I walked downstairs and into Bellas truck not saying or eating anything to depressed to do anything. She hoped in the truck and started our way to school. When we got there I was getting out of the truck when she stopped me "look you need to stop being so depressed over what ever has happened between you to you will get over your perfect together, I wish me and Edward will have that" I followed her gaze and saw Edward smiling at her. "yeah well at least Paul's not a bloodsucker" he also told me that Bella knows about vampries but I cant say anything about wolfs to anyone. I got out with her staring dumbstruck at me and walked into school.

School went as normal as ever I still didn't talk and I didn't eat my English teacher saw that I was in a 'sate of depression' yeah right and is now talking about it to me. The weirdo.

Pauls POV

2 days it has been 2 days and it feels like years. I don't leave the couch I just sit there and stare at whatever is on the tv replaying the moment over and over again.

_Flashback._

_I told her about imprinting and im hoping she takes it well like Emily and not Kim who thought that Jared was forced to love her. "what? So what your trying to say is all those times you told me you loved me YOU WAS FORCED TO! YOU DON'T EVEN GET A CHOICE YOU HAVE TO LOVE ME! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I WANT TO HAVE A CHOICE IN WHO I LOVE AND WHO I DON'T! JUST…JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" my imprint yelled at me then ran off crying I didn't know what to feel I was to sad to feel sad and to angry at myself for making her upset to feel angry, I felt numb. I slid down the tree and let the tears escape. Now I don't know what your thinking but I _don't_ cry so when the guys found me they had a lot of questions… I guess she took it like kim._

End of flashback.

Demis POV.

When I got home I saw Jared. Every girl was staring at him, it might stop most of them if he had a shirt on but no. truthfully I don't think any of them own a shirt. He walked right up to me I saw Bellas eyes go wide while Edward just stands there. Hi Eddie little mind reader. Then he just looked surprised I could of laughed but I didn't. "I need to talk to you" he says.

"k." I replied and followed him to his beat up truck, I'm starting to think that's all they drive. I got in and waited for him to start.

"Pauls really upset you know that right? because I can see your not very happy yourself" I glared at him and said

"im giving him a choice because he doesn't have one"

"he does and he choose he could have ignored the imprint but he didn't, did he? No and he's not being forced to even if there was no wolfs or imprinting you to would be perfect for each other, your just to stubborn to admit it." He pulled up outside my house… I didn't even notice he was talking. I got out and he drove off I walked right up to my room. _Yeah he's not got a choice well im not going to sit and mope over the __choice__ I made im going to let him make his and stay out of his way then he can be happy by choice not what his genes tell him. _


	6. not a chapter!

**I'm not sure if anyone wants me to carry on with this story so if you do please can you re-view its just so I know:D**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*skipping to Saturday*

I woke up and dragged my but downstairs, I'm more upset then I was at the start. I got a bag of crisp and went into the living room I found 2 notes one of Charlie, hi gone to work. And one off Bella, gone to Edwards. I jumped on the couch and turned the tv on, I watched _how I met your mother._ After I watched tv for a while I went to get ready and got changed into this cgi/set?id=66922908 . Knock, knock I went and opened it to reveal kim. "I know what it feel likes to think that they don't have a choice but it isn't like that, I thought the same thing when I found out… they do have a choice imprinting just tells them who there most compatible with and its not the wolf that loves you it's the them, there heart not the wolfs theres." She said. "please give it a chance before you wreck both yours and his life?" then she walked of and left me there confused. _I always though kim was a shy nerd? Guess I was wrong._ I thought about what she said then decided to go and see him, I took out my phone and rang bella "hey will you do another really big favour for me?" I asked as soon as she answered.

"depends what it is?" she replied.

"will you give me a ride to the res if your not busy I have ermm something to do…" I trailed off at the end.

"sure" she said in a happy tone? Probley because I was getting out of the house or something. I got my house keys and walked to the end of the drive when a truck pulled up I jumped in. After about 5 minutes I said impatiently "can this truck not go any faster?" I asked.

"where are we even going?" oh no I don't even know where he will be…

"jakes, I need to ask him something" I grinned thinking of my plan. When we got there I jumped out and ran into his garage I grinned even more when I saw him and quil sat there working on some fail of a car… "I need Embrys number" they both looked up when I said that and look of betrayal flashed across there face. "he wont answer" quil said.

"I need to ask him something, please" I begged. Then they gave it to me I rang and it answered on the 3rd ring. "Demi?" he asked confused.

"i-I need t-to speak to p-paul do you know where he is?" I stuttered, Jake, Quil and Bella looked at me confused.

"he's as the beach, why?"

"I need to say sorry I over reacted, _badly_."

"ok, where are you and I'll pick you up?"

"I'm at Jakes but I think I can get to the beach its only down the road"

"ok" I then hung up, said bye to them lot and started walking to the beach. When I got there I saw paul sat under the tree where we had our first kiss.

_Flashback._

_"you look really pretty" he said while taking my hand leading me to our first date. It was really beautiful a picnic was set up with all fairy lights dangling from the tree and candles around the mat. We ate and made small talk, when he started to lean in I found myself doing it to. Our lips touched and moved in sync fireworks and sparks exploding in my body. This felt so right._

_End of flashback._

I walked over to him he turned around and a look of surprise washed over his face. "demi?" he breathed.

"hi, I am really sorry I over reacted for no reason and I didn't mean to I just was surprised and thought you didn't get a choice but kim came round today and told me that you do get a choice and I just want you to know that I am really sorry and I-"he cut me off with his lips on mine I re-acted quickly. All to soon he pulled away and said "will you be mine, again?" he asked. I nodded and we kissed again.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- broken

It has been a week since me and paul have gotten back together, the best week ever. The pack have welcomed me like a sister and said that I didn't need to say sorry because they probley would have re-acted the same. Theres one person to thank for that, kim, but I haven't seen her since that day… "hi paul, wheres kim?" I asked turning around in his lap.

"she's on holiday, why?" he replied looking down at me.

"I need to thank her."

"why?"

"because she made me realise that is wasn't a choice… because I thought I would give you a choice since you wouldn't want me if there was no imprint…"

"why wouldn't I want you?"

"because I'm… I'm broken" I could feel the tears welling up and threatening to fall. Paul lifted my chin up with his finger to look me in the eyes, he wiped of a stray tear with his thumb. "what do you mean your broken?"

"before I left I was going out with someone, his name was Liam, he, he r-raped me after he was done told me to get changed so I did he then h-hit me and said mean things to me, a part of me believed and still do really, when he was done with that he took me to his car and drove somewhere in the pitch black… after a while of driving he, he t-threw me out. When he threw me I hit my head on a tree and blacked out… someone must have found me." I whispered.

"is that how you got the scar on stomach?"

"yeah he knifed me…" he started to shake which I knew meant he was going to phrase I put my hand on his chest which instantly calmed him. "im sorry you had to go through that, and don't believe him you are beautiful, kind, caring and amazing just the way you are" he stated. I leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips…

_The end_

_There story will continue until breaking dawn so I will start writing the sequel soon which will be on new moon and sorry that nothing from twilight basically happened in this story… _


End file.
